Facial tissues, napkins, paper towels, bathroom tissues, wipes and other tissue products enjoy widespread use. Individual hand-sized sheets are often available throughout the home as well as available in the workplace, restaurants, public facilities and so forth. Thus, there exists a wide array of dispensers designed to dispense such products. Due to the widespread use of tissue products throughout the home, numerous dispensers are available that are portable and also disposable. By way of example, tissue products are commonly available in “pop-up” boxes. In this regard, withdrawal of a first sheet through a dispenser opening pulls the enveloped portion of a second sheet through the dispenser opening such that it extends out of the dispenser opening and is exposed. Having a portion of the subsequent sheet extending out of the dispenser opening greatly facilitates removal of the same from the dispenser by the user. Examples of such pop-up dispensers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,913 to McFarland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,320 to North et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,699 to Enloe et al. These dispensers come in a variety of configurations and are available in numerous aesthetically pleasing designs and prints. These and other portable dispensers are commonly placed about the home, work place as well as other locations and are a well accepted accoutrement to most any living or working room.
Thus, in addition to dispensing tissue products, it would be desirable for the dispensers to also function to control unpleasant odors and/or to provide pleasing fragrances. In addition, certain aromas have been specifically employed in folk remedies as well as what is commonly referred to as “aromatherapy.” In this regard, certain aromas are believed to help individuals obtain or reach certain moods or feelings, such as sleepiness, relaxation and so forth. Many essential oils have been employed in this respect. Thus, dispensing systems that allow for the controlled release of one or more such fragrances in conjunction with tissue products are likewise desirable.